robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
You Are My Friend
Aye, this is for the pasta competition. For Round 1. Story I was a Roblox player, but not now anymore. Every time I try to login to Roblox now, my hands are still trembling, If I really have to start, I can tell you what happened from the beginning. Back then, I was a common player of Roblox, just being there, having fun. I spent hours there, making new friends, being creative and building structures with Lego bricks. One day, everything changed. The next day, I started up the site and I found myself logged in already, with the account name "FriendWithin". I had no idea why the account name was like this, but I do now. But anyways, I attempted to log out, but it failed miserably. The whole computer screen glitched, and it restarted twice before I could get on the Internet successfully. However, it was still logged in as "FriendWithin". Then, I decided to leave it alone for a while, and my printer started working on its own. It just had a simple sentence on the paper, like this: "I am your friend within you. Nice to meet you." After that, my computer rebooted and I was logged in to my usual account. I looked up for the "FriendWithin" account, but it appeared to be disabled five years ago. Anyways, I still sent him a message: "Who are you? Why am I your friend?" Three days later, when I started up my computer, it was again logged in as "FriendWithin". I checked the message wall and found my message there. I didn't type anything, but I checked the message history and it showed that this was sent five years ago. However, all I remembered was sending the message three days before. What happened? Well, it was apparent that this mysterious user had replied. I looked at it. It read: "We are one. I am always your friend, and you are never my friend. Call me Jake." Anyways, at least I got something new. A stalker called Jake was targeting me. Of course, I returned: "I don't know you. Have you been stalking me, Jake?" Right after sending this, it marked "Error" and I left the page. When I reloaded it, it logged in to my usual account and the reply still went through. I had no idea why this happened, but again, I did not want to know either. I felt doozy and I ended up having a nap. When I woke up, and I found a note sticking on my forehead. It read: "No, I did not stalk you. You did not stalk me. We are one. I will meet you at the toilet." Taking hold of a baseball bat, I crept towards the toilet. No one was inside. I turned my head behind me and a voice rang out from my brain. Instinctively I looked backwards, right to the mirror. The image of mine, in the mirror, smiled at me. I remembered seeing him somewhere, but all I had was a cloudy memory. He mouthed off using his lips, "Call me Jake." I slowly walked back to my room, sitting aside my computer, scared. Who was he? Suddenly, I kicked over something on the floor. It was a jar of medicine, written as "Xypshosaclosimine". A quick Google search shows that this is a medicine for Dissociative Identity Disorder, and then, the printer starts working on itself. And that is without doubt, from Jake. You probably figured that out now. That's right. I am you. Your fondness of Roblox reached into me. Ever since you were small, I already lived inside you. With Roblox, I can contact you. I have been your friend for long, the long lost friend you never knew of. Nice to meet you after all. I will be gone, for now, Jake. You are my friend, and always will be. Yes, I remembered everything now. How I first met myself, keeping others from knowing it, talking to myself in midnight, my long lost friend of myself. But since I got off, my parents bringing me medication, I was losing my long lost friend. The friend of mine. The soul sharing my body with me. I haven't heard of him since then. I tried to contact him through the Roblox account "FriendWithin". But it never worked anymore. I have remembered my long lost friend, Jake, ever since. ---- After a lengthy day's work, I get back home. Putting my bag on the floor, I notice someone sitting on the sofa. He is a carbon copy of mine, sporting a grin. "Hi, Jake. It's about time we met, my friend."